Birthday Wishes
by Pricat
Summary: It's nearly Snowgre's birthday but he's feeling down because he mises his parents. Charming is after a special thing that belongs to Snowgre's parents that will make him rule. They have to stop him and make sure Snowg's birthday rocks
1. Heart's Yearning

Birthday Wishes

Ch 1

Snowgre was excited. He was turning twenty in a few days.

As long as he could remember, he loved his birthday.

He loved getting presents and cards as well as seeing his friends and family.

Only this year was different.

His parents had disappeared somewhere and had asked Shrek and Fiona to look after their son.

After that, on his birthday Snowgre kept wishing that they'd come back.

"_I wonder if it'll come true this year?_

_I… miss them so much. I was only thirteen when they dropped me at my cousin's swamp and left._

_I wonder if they miss me." _He thought in Study Hall.

Mikaz then walked in.

He was late.

He had put a little surprise in Snowgre's locker.

Snowgre was quiet as they walked out of Study Hall.

Normally Snowgre was always talking but today he was silent.

Snowgre opened his locker.

Mikaz had gone home already but Snowgre saw a brightly wrapped box in front of him.

It was a present with a black envelope on it.

"Wow Mikaz must've done this." He said as he put it in his back pack.

He then put on a black skater helmet and jumped onto a skate board.

He'd learned how to skate board from Shrek.

Meanwhile in the swamp Shrek was in his and Fiona's room opening a chest with a lock on it.

Inside was a priceless heirloom that Snowgre's parents had given him.

It was intended to be given to Snowgre when he reached adulthood which was in a few days.

It was a charm bracelet but the charms in the chest with it were magical.

Only those in Snowgre's family could wear it.

Fiona moticed sadness in Shrek's eyes.

"What's wrong? Is it Snowgre?" she asked him.

He nodded sadly.

"Yeah. I'm... going to have to tell him about his parents.

I'm scared for him. I won't be able to protect him like before." he answered her.

She understood but watched as he wrapped the bracelet carefully.

But somebody was watching him.

It was Charming. He wanted those beads for himself.

Snowgre watched as Shrek's kids Meatballs, Spam and Felicia were running around playing with Nerf guns.

"Hey Uncle Snowgre!

How was school?" they asked.

"Boring. You guys look like you're having fun." Snowgre replied as he went inside.

Snowgre then went into his room and put his back pack on the bed.

He opened it.

He took out the present and zipped it back up.

He opened the gift.

It was a guitar locket with a picture inside of him and Mikaz when they'd first met.

"Thanks man." he said to himself as he put it on.

He then began thinking about his parents.

Charming cackled as he saw Leah show up.

What was she doing here?

Snowgre perked up when he saw Leah as he came into the living room...

A friend of hers was having her birthday too in a couple of days and she needed help...


	2. Friends Forever

Birthday Wishes

Ch 2

Charming walked to his late mother's factory. He was still angry at Shrek.

But soon he'd have revenge on them through Snowgre.

"_That'll be sweet to see the look on Shrek's face when I use that charm bracelet for his doom!" _he thought as he plotted.

Fiona was surprised to see Leah at the swamp.

"What're you doing here?" she asked after hugging her.

Leah smiled at that.

"I… need your help.

A friend of mine is having her birthday in a few days." Leah told her.

"It's for Carley, isn't it?" Fiona asked her.

Leah nodded.

"Yep. It's her birthday on Wednesday.

I…. Wanna do something special for her. We are best friends." Leah replied to her.

"How… old is she?" Shrek asked softly.

"She's turning twenty.

You okay? You look like somebody forgot your birthday." Leah asked him.

"No. II'll be fine. Trust me." He answered walking off.

"What's eating him?" Snowgre asked giving Leah a bear hug.

"I think he's sad about something but I don't know what." Fiona told him.

Shrek sighed as he went to Earth and saw Carley on a swing in the play ground.

She looked alone.

"_Like the first time we met._

_She was all alone at thirteen but she still is alone._

_I know she has Leah but besides that, she's still alone and not confident in herself or about being disabled._

_I… wonder if she still wants me to be her friend._

_Her parents will probably try to make us be apart like before._

_I couldn't take that._

_Neither could she but I'm not sure." _He thought as he saw other kids throw stones at her because they saw her symbol cane.

He watched as the kids left laughing.

Carley was the only one there.

He then came out from where he was hiding.

"You okay? Those kids were jerks." He told her.

"Hey amigo.

I hate it when they make fun because I can't see and have to use a cane.

But you and Leah make things better.

I'm always going to want to be your friend.

I love you and you love me.

You look sad." She replied to him.

"Yeah I am." Shrek told her.

"But why?" Carley asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm worried that because you're…. Turning twenty, others will try to tear us apart like last time.

Especially since you have Leah." He replied.

He looked away from her but felt her nuzzle his arm.

"That won't happen mi amigo.

I may be getting older but we're still gonna be friends.

Ever since we met, good things happened like Leah.

But I found her because of our love for you.

Nothing's going to change." She reassured him as they fell off the swing onto grass.

They both laughed at that.

"Thanks Carley.

I feel better. Let's go see what Snowgre and the others are doing.

It's also Snowgre's birthday in a few days too." He said as they vanished in a flash of light.

Charming cackled as he saw them.

He'd found a way to make them give him the charms.

"_I've found your weakness. _

_Your friendship with her will be your down fall!" _he mused as he followed them secretly to the swam.

Leah was playing base ball with the others.

She smiled as her two best friends in the world appeared.

"Hey guys! You want to play base ball?" Snowgre said to them.

"Sure! That would rock." Carley told him.

Charming then snuck into the swamp.

He could hear them playing as he went into Shrek and Fiona's room.

He knew the box with the bracelet and the charms were here somewhere.

"Aha! There it is!" he said as he saw a brightly wrapped box on the chest of drawers.

He cackled as he picked it up.

"Drop that now!" he heard somebody yell.

It was Shrek.

An evil smile crossed Charming's face at that.

"Make me. Soon I'm going to rule thanks to this!" he replied as he tied Shrek up like a present and took him with him.

"_This was more fun than I imagined!_

_If they want him back, they'd better stay out of my way!" _Charming thought.

Leah was worried as she and Carley ate apples.

Shrek had been gone a long while now.

They heard Fiona yell.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked her.

"Yeah Aunt Fiona what's up?" Snowgre asked her.

"This smells like Charming.

Oh no! He took Snowgre's present, the one his parents gave us to give him when he turned twenty." She answered.

"What're you on about?" Carley asked curious.

"This present has magical properties but only Snowgre and those in his family can use them.

To others, it's harmless.

We've got to get it back. If Charming messes with it, chaos will ensue!" Fiona explained to them.

Carley was nervous but angry.

Charming had taken her best ogre friend too as a hostage.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back and that birthday present Charming took." Leah reassured her.

"Yeah I know. Charming must've been spying on us when Shrek and I were talking at the play ground." Carley told her.

Fiona saw anger in her eyes as they set off.

Charming cackled watching his foe freeze.

He'd put Shrek in a cell made of ice and snow because he knew this would weaken him unlike Snowgre.

"Y-You're not gonna get away with this! My f-friends are coming to stop you and take the charms you stole back!" Shrek yelled shivering.

"I don't think so! The magic in these charms will help me destroy them.

Prepare to hear them scream especially that human you care about so much." Charming replied to him.

Anger blazed in Shrek's brown eyes as he heard that.

"You lay a hand on them especially Carley and I'll kill you!" he replied.

Charming laughed at that.

"We'll see about that as you freeze!" he said leaving his foe to the bitter cold.

He smiled as he picked up a lightning bolt charm.

He focused on making thunder in the room but nothing happened.

Shrek smiled at that.

"At least he can't make them work. That's good!

I just have to wait and hope the others come soon." Shrek thought as he sank to his knees in agony.

The coldness was getting to him.

Everything went black...


	3. Bravery in the Face of Evil

Birthday Wishes

Ch 3

Snowgre was worried for his cousin. He wondered what Shrek had tried to stop him from taking.

Charming smiled as Shrek's brown eyes opened.

There was pain in them and his skin was turning blue,

"Give up! They're not coming!

That human girl wants you to freeze." Charming said.

"_That's not true Charming._

_They will come and help me._

_They're my friends._

_Carley cares about me more than you know." _Shrek thought as he coughed slightly.

Leah noticed Carley was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"No I'm not. He's getting worse. Charming locked him in a cell of ice and snow.

We've got to get there before it's too late." She replied to her sadly.

Leah knew how much Shrek meant to her.

But in Charming's lair a masled stranger enter.

Shrek watched as he took out a charm.

It was a flame.

He then focused on melting the cage.

Shrek watched as the charm glowed and hovered.

Sudden;y the cage began to melt.

"_Don't worry son. I'm getting you out of here." _He thought.

He was Shrek's father.

He then picked up his son and took off to where Leah and the others were.

He was angry when Snowgre told him what Charming had done.

He normally wouldn't do anything like this.

Snowgre watched as he showed up with Shrek over his shoulder.

There was fear in Carley's eyes as she saw him.

"What… happened to him?" she asked him.

"Charming had him in a cage of snow and ice.

I need to get him medical attention.

He has pneumonia.

We need to get him to a hospital quick!" Mai told them.

Leah was angry at Charming. Tears were in Carley's eyes.

"Let's go kick his butt!" she heard Fiona yell.. .

Mai felt sad as he watched his son lie in a hospital bed.

"This is our family's fault. If Charming hadn't gotten his hands on the charms and the bracelet, you wouldn't be lying here in a bed." he thought.

He knew he hadn't been... loving towards his son but he did care for him.

Leah saw anger in Carley's eyes as they landed outside the late Fairy Godmother's factory.

"It's on. Charming will see that he won't get away with what he's doing!" Snowgre said.

Carley and Leah agreed with Fiona.

Charming was angry as he was sent flying off his feet.

Carley had used Ogreix and chakra to do it.

"You and your loser friends are going down!" he yelled as he trued to use the charms but they weren't working.

"They won't work unless I or members of my family use them." Snowgre said to Charming.

Leah smiled at the look on Charming's face at that.

"I wonder how your cousin is doing? He might be dead for all we know!" he said.

Leah watched as Carley's aura went dark.

Leah knew she was mad at Charming.

Snowgre was going to stop her but Leah stopped him.

"It's no good. When she's like this, nothing can calm her until she cools off." she told him.

Carley then saw fear in Charming's eyes as she cornered him.

"P-Please don't hurt me! Show mercy!" he begged afraid for his life.

"Why should I? You took the bracelet and charms that belong to Snowgre, you made Shrek sick that he's fighting for his life in hospital.

You deserve to die!

At least my friends would be safe!" she replied as magic surrounded them like a typhoon after he tried to hurt Leah as she let himm go.

Snowgre was worried along with Leah as they saw the storm calm down.

Charming was out cold but his magic had left him as Snowgre had gathered up the charms and the bracelet.

Carley was more worse for wear.

She had cuts and bruises over her body and she was out cold but waking up after Leah kissed her on the lips.

"... Carley you're... going to be okay, right?

Because without you, my life would be miserable." Leah told her.

Carley smiled at her.

"I will be now that you're safe, all safe." she answered as her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep.

Fiona along with Snowgre helped them to get back to the swamp.

Three days later...

Carley's eyes opened. It was early dawn.

Bandages were all over her body and her face.

"What... happened to me?" she asked herself softly.

Images of what had happened in Charming's lair flashed through her mind.

"I remember. I stopped Charming from hurting Leah and my other friends. I hope they're okay." she thought as she got up.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Leah and Fiona sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Carley you're awake! I... was so worried about you." Leah said hugging her.

"It's okay Leah. I'm safe but I'm more worried about Shrek.

I hope he gets better." Carley told her.

Leah nodded as she watched her eat.

Snowgre then came back.

He was worried for Shrek but angry at Charming.

Fiona watched as he went out the front door.

She hoped he wouldn't do something stupid...


	4. Hellfire

Birthday Wishes

Ch 4

Snowgre was anxious as he saw Merlin at Artie's castle in Far, Far Away.

"i… need to know….. about these." He told the wizard.

Merlin saw a look of hurt in Snowgre's eyes as he saw the charms and bracelet.

"_They gave him them already?_

_He looks very sad. Something must've happened._

_He must be wanting to know about how the charms work." _He thought as he sipped herbal tea.

Artie was curious too about the charms. He wondered what magic they held.

"These are Ogreix charms, filled with powerful magic.

Whoever wields them can do great but also terrible things with their magic.

They were created by your ancestor a long time ago to give good hearted ogres the power to help their lives.

But some humans and mortals are after them for their powers.

But they would do something terrible which they would regret with their lives.

Besides only your family can use them.

Is that why you came here Snowgre?

Because you tampered with them?" Merlin explained to him.

"No sir. I… wanted to learn how to use them and to grow strong to use their magic for good.

I hadn't got the chance to test them out yet." The ogre teen replied as he saw a potion bottle charm.

"What power does this one do?" Snowgre asked.

"It helps heal those who are sick or gravely hurt." Merlin answered.

A smile crossed his face at that.

An idea was forming in his head.

Meanwhile Carley was at the hospital visiting Shrek. She was wearing her Suna head band and gloves.

She held his blue skinned hand.

"_This isn't fair! You're lying here in a hospital bed when we need you to help us stop Charming!_

_Charming'll pay for what he did to you._

_I… wish with all my heart that I could heal you." _She thought as she saw his eyes open.

"… Hey you came. I was…. Worried about you." He said weakly.

"Will you be okay soon?

What if Charming comes back?" she asked softly.

"I'll be fine.

I'm getting better just slowly.

Besides from what I heard, you beat him badly.

There's…. no way he'll come back for a while." He replied.

She watched as his eyes closed.

"You know I still love you." She whispered.

"I know. I can feel it in your aura." He replied drifting into sleep.

But then she heard soft cackling and was nervous.

It was Charming.

He was wearing dark clothes and was wearing something around his neck.

It was a guitar pick but not any ordinary one.

It was the Pick of Destiny.

"How did you get that?" Carley asked nervous.

"I got it from a witch named Morgan.

It's power is flowing through me, making me strong.

Strong enough to crush you and Shrek right now!" he told her as his eyes glowed with a fiery, orange light.

"_Where's Carley? She should be back now._

_I have a bad feeling." _Leah thought as she and Fiona along with Snow went to the hospital.

There was smoke coming from Shrek's room.

"Oh no! Somebody started a fire!" Fiona yelled.

Leah had an idea that something wasn't right.

"Wait Fiona! It's not a fire. It's a sign that somebody has the Pick." Leah told her.

"What Pick?

What do you mean Leah?" Snow asked.

"I'm talking about the Pick of Destiny, a magical guitar pick that belongs to the Devil.

Whoever has it can become a demon and be powerful.

I think Charming has it.

We've got to help Carley." Leah explained.

Snowgre was worried as he saw the fire.

Fiona was relieved when the others explained.

He had his charms with him.

"I won;'t let him kill my cousin!

I'll destroy the Pick on Charming." He yelled.

Charming smiled as he saw fear in Carley's eyes as he looked at Shrek lying in a hospital bed.

"It makes me laugh seeing him weak and frail like that.

Why be his friend? He's a beast of nature and a swamp loving freak!

Even his own father didn't want him!

Why does his life matter to you?" he growled at her.

Anger filled her being at that.

"He's not a beast like you think!

He's loyal, brave and cares about those who are precious to him!

Without him , I would still be alone.

Because of him, I found somebody who believes in me and likes me for who I am.

Your life doesn't matter one freaking squat compared to his!" she yelled as immense amounts of magic and chakra surrounded her.

Charming smiled at this.

A little bit of blood ran from his mouth.

"Another time ogre lover. I can't wait until we fight and I destroy you in front of your loser girl friend and pathetic friends all for a freak like him!" he said as he vanished in a puff of red smoke.

Leah and the others came in finding Carley lying on the floor totally drained of energy.

"Is she okay?" Snow heard Leah ask, tears choking her voice.

"She'll be fine for someone who took on a demonic Mama's Boy." Snow replied to her as Fiona helped them pick her up and flew off.

Leah waited as they sat in the kitchen of the swamp house for Carley to wake up.

"_I… wonder what happened in there. _

_Maybe you'll tell me when you wake up._

_I was so worried when we found you lying there." _She thought sipping a Coke.

Fiona knew how Leah felt. She knew Leah and Carley were in love, True Love.

They'd hidden it from others so they wouldn't judge them.

Later that night Carley woke up and walked into the kitchen.

She fixed herself a sandwich.

She then saw somebody come behind her and nearly jumped.

It was Leah to her relief.

"You okay? You seem jumpy." she told her.

"Yeah I am. You'd be too if you nearly got killed by some demonic prince who only cares about himself!

He wants to kill both Shrek and me in front of you guys.

That's what he told me before taking off." she replied through tears.

Leah wrapped her arms around her.

She could feel the fear in her friend's body.

"It'll be okay.

We'll fight him together and destroy the Pick like Jables and KG did with it when this happened." she reassured her softly.

"I-I guess so. But I'm not brave enough to face him in a battle. In that hospital room, it took all my strength not to be afraid but it nearly happened." Carley replied to her.

Charming was watching this happily feeding on the teen's misery.

It was deliciouso to him like hot dogs.

"Soon you'll be mine!" he whispered as his eyes glowed with fire, hell fire...


	5. By Your Side

Birthday Wishes

Ch 5

Charming cackled as the people of Far, Far Away were running from him in fear.

"They fear me now that I have the Pick of Destiny.

Shrek's little friends don't stand a chance!" he said as he belched fire out of his nostrils.

Meanwhile Carley had left to visit Shrek.

She'd seen what Charming had been doing in her dreams.

"… Hey. Good morning.

You look worried.

Want to talk?" Shrek said coughing slightly but covering his mouth.

He'd been moved to another room after what Charming had pulled.

He looked a bit better but was still weak as the virus was in him still.

"I… want to talk about Charming.

He's attacking Artie's kingdom right now and only I can face him.

I want to make him suffer but I'm scared.

I'm not brave or strong like you and Fiona or Leah.

You guys are my friends and I want to keep them safe.

That's why I've got to do this alone." Carley explained gently.

Shrek looked worried.

"_This isn't good._

_There's no way I'm letting her do this alone._

_With the Pick. Charming has grown stronger._

_What do I do?" _he thought as Carley looked into his brown eyes.

Hope and trust shone in her blue eyes.

"You are strong but unlike my strength, yours comes from within when you need it most.

I know this because you show it by befriending creatures people think are evil but in your heart, you know that isn't true." He answered.

"Thanks.

Now I understand." She replied hugging him.

He felt good in the embrace.

There was so much warmth from her heart.

It gave him an idea.

"Charming only cares about himself, right?

That's why he seems strong but he's really weak.

You're stronger than him because you're fighting to keep those you love safe while he doesn't care about anyone." He explained.

"Thanks again.

I love you." She told him.

He smiled sadly watching her leave.

He knew it was a bad idea but he had to go help her.

She was his friend.

He then got out of bed. He felt weak and dizzy but ignored it as he dressed in warm clothes and wrapped a cape around him.

"_Don't worry I'm coming._

_Sick or not, I won't let Charming lay a hand on you." _He thought as he set off…

Leah was worried as she ran back to the swamp. She'd been expecting to see both Shrek lying in bed and Carley by his side but both were gone.

"Wjere would she go? It's not like her to pull this." she told Fiona.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine and so is Shrek." Snow reassured ger.

"I hioe so." Leah replied as Artie entered the house. Sweat dripped down his face and hair because he had been running.

Fear was in his eyes.

"Charming took over by becoming some demon.

I had to get help to stop him." he said catching his breath. Leah's eyes shrank in fear at that.

She knew where Carley was.

"Come on! We've gotta go at once!" she told them as Fiona, Snow, Snowgre and Artie followed her.

Meanwhile Carley walked into Far, Far Away. The kingdom looked a mess like when Charming had nearly taken over.

She felt rage boil inside of her.

Charming cackled as he saw her walk towards the castle. "So you decided to show up after all.

But it'll end in your doom!" he said as he vanished.

Carley then prepared to fight when somebody showed up.

It was Shrek.

"W-What're you doing here? You're still sick! Please don't tell me you came to help me." she told him.

"I... know... I'm... still... not well... but I have to help you." he said coughing more violently and sinking to his kness in agony as the mucus in his lungs got worse.

"Just stand still so I can destroy you!" Charming cackled as he shot a powerful blast of magic at Shrek's direction but Carley took it for him.

Shrek watched horror struck as she fell to the ground.

"Carley... please... don't... leave!" he said coughing as he felt something well up inside him.

Glowing green heart symbols on his hands touched Carley.

Leah watched magic surround her friends as she and the others arrived.

As the magic faded, someone else was standing in their friend's place.

It was a violet skinned ogre knight in a suit of dark green armour.

"They bonded together to become this." Snowgre thought as he saw Charming look on in shock.

"Call us the Braveix Knight.

We're going to wipe the floor with you." Carley said from within giving Shrek her inner power and love.

Charming watched as a blast of magic shot out from the sword and hit the Pick.

It then broke into two.

Charming screamed as he lost his demon powers and was his normal self.

Leah cackled as she, Fiona and Snow used Shadow Clone jutsu to take care of him.

Artie laughed at that as Carley and Shrek were lying on thr ground.

They'd came out of Vraveix Knight mode.

Leah was worried.

Carley's skin had turned blue and she was coughing violently.

"Oh no! She must've caught pnemonia from Shrek when they both used their magic to become that knight!" she said with tears in her eyes.

She went to the hospital later.

Both her friends were in danger.

She then ran out of there upset...


	6. Finding Faith in Darkness part 1

Birthday Wishes Birthday Wishes

Ch 6

Fiona found Leah in the room she shared with Carley.

She was sitting on the bed curled up in a ball.

She heard crying.

"Leah I'm sorry." She said softly.

The teen looked up at her.

There were red rims around her brown eyes.

"Sorry about what?

That my best friend is lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life?

I should've stopped her but she wanted to do it alone." Leah replied angrily.

"I know you're angry.

It hurts when somebody you care about is lying there.

You feel helpless, don't you?

We just have to have hope that she'll pull through.

You're not the only one hurting." Fiona told her.

Leah nodded.

Fiona watched as she left.

Leah then snuck out by ju,ping out the window and running off.

She was headed for the hospital.

She had used a shadow clone to fool the others back at the swamp,

She then walked into Carley's hospital room.

Her friend was lying there out cold in a bed.

Leah touched her blue forehead gently. Her Suna head band was on the bed side table.

She smirked at that.

Carley hated taking it off.

"Can you hear me?

It's me Leah.

You…. Scared us back there.

You did it to prove yourself.

I know you don't think you're brave or strong but you are." She said softly.

Carley was floating in darkness as she heard voices.

They were talking, laughing, being happy.

It was her friends.

She saw them and tried to reach out for them but began to sink into the sea of darkness.

"No! L-Let me be with my friends! The ones I love!" she said as a dark creature appeared.

It was Charming but as a Shadow Spirit from her kingdom Aria.

His eyes glowed with orange light as he showed her the images of when nobody liked her, when nobody wanted to be her friend and hate her for who she was.

"They hated you back in secondary school, treated you like dirt.

Especially when you became a disabled freak!

What makes you think it's different now?

Leah and the others may like you but they'll abandon you!

_Just leave them!_

_They don't care." He told her._

_Anger bubbled up within her but calmed down._

"_You're wrong._

_I won't leave them!_

_If it wasn't for Shrek, I'd still be alone. _

_It's true in Longstone I went through hell but he made things better for me._

_Leah's also my best friend._

_If it wasn't for her, I'd never get to feel what Love, real Love is like._

_I'm not the freak Charming, you are!" she yelled as she was bathed in light._

_Suddenly she was on a dragon's back._

_It was Buddy's._

_She smiled as they landed beside a purple bricked castle._

_It belonged to Kendra the Queen of Aria._

_Carley then saw somebody approach her._

_It was Ogre Child her alter ego and warrioress hero of Aria._

"_W-What happened to Charming?_

_How did he vanish like that?" she asked looking into her alter ego's eyes._

"_It was your faith in those you care about especially Shrek and Leah as well as Gaara._

_They're what makes your life special along with us and Aria._

_You are a special kid. Without you, we wouldn't have been dreamt or brought to life." She explained to her._

_Suddenly she heard Leah's voice._

_It was like music._

_She then felt warm._

She began to open her eyes…Three weeks later…

Leah watched as Carley's eyes opened.

"…. You're awake! Thank Duloc!

You scared us when you nearly didn't wake up.

Shrek and I…. Thought we were going to lose you.

That would be terrible if that happened." She said.

Carley smiled weakly at her.

"I know… where's…. Shrek?…" she asked coughing slightly._._


	7. Finding Faith in Darkness part 2

Birthday Wishes

Ch 7

Morgan cackled as she cast spells in her coven lair.

She'd ran away from Worchester and was after Snowgre's charms like Charming.

"I see Shrek and his friends guard is down.

This is the perfect time to take those charms and be a powerful witch!" she cackled.

Meanwhile Leah was asleep.

It was three in the afternoon.

She hadn't slept since Carley was admitted into hospital.

Fiona smiled as she closed the door softly.

Shrek was at the hospital visiting Carley… well actually staying by her side.

He knew she'd risked her life for his when Charming shot that blast of magic at him.

He couldn't get it out of his head.

"_At least you'll be okay soon._

_I keep imagining what would've happened if you'd died from that blast._

_My heart nearly tore apart when it happened._

_You mean the world to me like Fiona._

_You… were the first one who saw me as I am." _He thought falling asleep.

Artie smiled seeing that as he walked in.

His friend was wearing his usual clothes but wore a gead band.

He had brought daffodils, the flowers of hope.

"I hope you feel better.

You rock like Shrek." He whispered.

Leah then woke up as the sun rose.

She then walked into the kitchen.

Fiona was making coffee.

"Hey how did you sleep?" she asked gently.

"I slept okay.

I…. Just miss her. She's my friend if you know what I mean.

We're also in love if you know what I mean.

Without her, my world would be sad and lonely." She replied as Snowgre entered.

He was helping to make pan cakes.

He knew Leah was feeling bad.

Leah's POV

This sucks. My girl friend is in hospital and it's my fault.

I should've stopped her from fighting Charming on her own.

I wish there was something I can do to help her, anything.

End POV

Morgan cackled seeing Leah miserable.

"_This could work to my upper hand. Her misery is yummy!_

_The same misery I felt back at Worchester when those losers were hating me." _She thought as she transformed into a Goth teenager.

She knew Leah wouldn't help her if she knew who she was.

She cackled as she walked into town.

Carley was back in Aria.

She was standing in the Alcae Forest which was Saika's home.

Somebody appeared wearing a white dress.

It was Leah.

"_Leah! You came! _

_Why…. Do you look so sad?_

_I'm here." Carley asked her._

"_It's because outside of here, I'm feeling blue._

_You see you're lying in a hospital bed and I can't see or hear you._

_It makes me unhappy to see you in there._

_I feel like it's my fault it happened." Leah answered her._

_The girl then felt something touch her lips._

_It was Carley kissing her._

_She felt better._

"_I know out there, it sucks but you've got to believe I'll recover._

_I know you can because I believe in you like yo do me." She told her._

_Leah smiled at that._

"_You're right._

_I have to believe you'll get better." She replied smiling._

Leah then woke up from her dream.

It made her smile as she remembered what her friend told her.

"You're right. I must believe that you'll recover." She whispered.

Carley's eyes opened slowly as Leah and Shrek smiled.

"Hey how're you feeling?" Shrek asked softly stroking her hair.

It had grown a little longer since being in the hospital.

"Getting.. a .. bit.. better." She replied.

Leah then hugged her.

She felt warmth in her when she hugged.

"I'm… sorry…. I'm… not with…. You." Carley said coughing hard.

The mucus in her lungs made it hard to talk.

"I-t's okay. I know it's not your fault.

We just miss you.

After what happened with Charming, we were worried." Leah told her.

"I know you care about me.

Thanks." Carley replied weakly.

Leah then went for a walk after wards through the kingdom.

Morgan smiled. Now was her chance.

She had purple hair, dark clothes and wore a pentagram amulet around her neck.

She knew if she tricked Leah by saying she could heal her friend, the girl would bring her the Ogreix charms.

Leah saw her approach.

"Hi I'm Morg. I'm new here in Duloc.

Who're you? I've never seen you here before." she said to Leah staring at her head band.

"I-I'm Leah. I don't live here.

My friend Carley and I live in another realm unlike this one." she told the Goth girl.

Sadness was in her eyes as she looked at Morg.

"What's the problem?" Morg asked her.

"It's Carley. She's stuck in the hospital because she's got pnemonia.

I wanna do something but I don't know what." Leah told her sadly.

Morg smiled at her evilly.

"I might be able to help you out." she told Leah.

"You know how to make Carley well? Tell me!" Leah said excitedly.

Morg smiled at that. "This is easier than fooling ogres with my magic." she thought as her eyes glowed with magic.

"Yes I know of a spell... that can heal those who are gravely ill but..." Morg told her.

"But what? Do you need something to cast it?" Leah asked nervously.

Morg nodded in reply.

"Yes I do. I need some Ogreix charms to amplify the spell." Morg said.

Leah looked nervous at that.

"I-I'm not sure about it. Only Snowgre can use them." she replied softly.

"That's too bad then." Morg told her walking off slowly.

"Wait! I didn't say I wasn't going to bring them!" Leah told her in despartion.

Morg turned around to face her.

"Meet me here at sunset tomorrow with the charms." she told her.

"Okay then you'll heal my girlfriend?" Leah asked her.

"We'll see tomorrow." Morg replied to her as she walked off.

Leah gulped nervously.

She wanted to heal Carley but there was something about Morg. Would she really cast the spell

Or just wanting the charms for herself?

That thought chilled her to the bone. Also Snowgre would be mad.

"I have to try!" she told herself later as she walked into Snowgre's room.

He was gone visiting Carley. She sighed as she took the charms out of the chest and ran off into the night.

She was unaware that Snow had seen her.

"What's she up to?

It must be to help Carley! But I hope Snowgre understands." she thought as she saw the others return.

She told both Shrek and Fiona.

"Somebody must've told her they could heal Carley but only if they get the charms.

Right now she thinks that what happened to Carley was her fault so she's trying to fix it anyway she can." Shrek said as he went off into the night to look for Leah.

He and the others weren't mad at her. They knew how sad she'd been feeling.

Laah was nervous as she waited in the yown square at sunset.

Where was Morg?

Suddenly she appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Hello Leah. Did you bring what I asked?" she said to her.

Leah nodded at her.

"Stop!" somebody yelled showing up before she could hand over the Ogreix charms.

It was Snowgre.

"W-What're you doing here?" she asked nervously.

But there was no anger in his eyes.

"She's not what she seems Leah, isn't that right Morg or should I call you Morgan?" he said.

Leah gasped at that.

Morg then transformed into Morgan. This alarmed Leah greatly.

"Damn you Snowgre for unmasking me! Those charms were nearly in my hands!" she yelled.

"y-You were never going to help were you?" Leah said angrily as Morgan cackled.

"Of course not. I just wanted those charms." she replied.

Leah then watched as blue swirl symbols appeared on Snowgre's hands and glowed.

They joined together becoming the Angel of Hope.

Morgan was nervous as she took off.

"Another time then." she said vanishing.

Leah smiled as they separated.

"Let's go back to the swamp, okay?" Snowgre told her smiling. He had the charms in his hands.

She looked nervous as they walked back.

Shrek was relieved to see them.

He watched as Snowgre went into his room.

"I-I'm sorry, okay?" Leah told him.

"It's okay. We know you had good intentions but Morgan was trying to use you." he replied hugging her.

He knew how badly she wanted Carley to be okay...


	8. Helping those He cares About

Birthday Wishes

Ch 8

Snowgre was nervous as he woke up the next morning.

He'd had a strange dream to do with Morgan.

She'd trapped two ogres like him in a dungeon in a strange land.

He wondered what it meant.

Leah saw sadness in his eyes.

"_I wonder what's bugging him?_

_Maybe I should ask" _she thought as she watched Shrek drink coffee.

"Can I ask a question?

Are there other worlds in Duloc?" he asked.

Shrek nearly spat out coffee at that.

"Why… did you ask that Snowgre?" he told him.

"It's… just I had this dream.

It was to do with Morgan. She locked two ogres that were like me in a dungeon.

I think they're my parents!" the ogre teen replied.

Fiona saw shock in his eyes.

"_What would Morgan be doing in Ogre Land the most sacred realm of our kind?_

_No humans have been allowed there." _Shrek thought.

"Okay there is one other realm in Duloc.

It's called Ogre Land but only ogres can get there.

It's where our ancestors lived when hunters drove them out of this world." He told them.

Leah's eyes shone with excitement hearing that.

She then went to visit Carley.

She was feeling better and was getting discharged today.

"What's going on?" Carley asked as they walked back to the swamp.

"Snowgre thinks his parents are trapped in Ogre Land, the ancient realm of ogres so we're going to check it out." Leah replied to her.

"Cool. I hope Snowg finds them." She replied as they met up with the others in the forest.

"Let's do this!" Snowgre said as a portal appeared from out of nowhere.

They walked through it.

In Ogre Land Morgan was sucking magic from Snowgre's parents.

They were weak and tired.

Morgan had nearly sucked them dry.

They were hoping that Snowgre would come to help them.

They had little Ogreix left because Morgan had been sucking it from them.

"_We'd better hope you come Snowgre. We're nearly out of Ogreix." _They thought as their eyes closed.

Shrek noticed Carley and Leah's excitement as they appeared in Ogre Land.

"Where do you think your parents are?" Leah told Snowgre.

"I… don't know." Snowgre replied to her.

Shrek watched as Carley headed over to that castle and into the dungeon.

"Guys! In here!" she yelled as Shrek and the others entered the dungeon.

Shrek was shocked as he saw the ogres locked up in cells.

"Are they okay?" Leah asked him.

"I think so. They're asleep.

Somebody must be draining their Ogreix." Snowgre told her.

He gasped in shock when he saw his parents.

"Mom, Dad! Can you hear me?" he said nervous.

Morgan then cackled as she came behind him.

"What did you do to them?" Snowgre growled angrily.

She laughed as she glowed.

"_I'll kill you Morgan. _

_You won't get away. My parents and other ogres are in pain because of you." _He thought as he glowed with Ogreix.

He then got an idea.

"If you let my parents and the other ogres go, you can feed on my Ogreix.

I have a powerful abundance of it, enough to share." He told her.

Shrek looked nervous.

He watched as Morgan hit Snowgre with a blast of magic.

Leah watched as she took him and vanished.. .

Shrek watched as they helped Snowgre's parents out of the cell they were in. They were weak.

She saw pain in Shrek's eyes as they went back to the swamp.

Seeing Snowgre like that made him sad and angry.

"It'll be okay. He did it to save those he cares about." Carley reassured her.

Fiona watched as Snowgre's parents were asleep in anoth er room.

They'd be out of it for a few days.

Leah hoped Snowgre would be okay.

Shrek then saw Carley go off. She was looking for Snowgre.

She found him lying in the forest out cold.

"Oh man! I'd better get him back to the swamp." she thought as she picked him up and went off...


End file.
